Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130414001733
It was a typical day at the forest. Men, women, and children were gazing at trees. And the Chipmunks were...listening to the radio! To everyone who came to the forest, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Brittany looked like ordinary Chipmunks. But they weren't. They were a chipmunk team with one mission---keep the forest safe! Alvin was the leader of the group while Simon thought of himself as the mastermind. He was always making new inventions, but not all of them worked. The rest of the team was made up of Brittany, who could cough up almost anything the team needed from her stomach, and Theodore. Theodore loved to help but wasn't always the quickest chipmunk in the forest. At the moment, however, none of the members of the chipmunk team were worried about the forest's safety. They were trying to win a contest. Inside Ian's office, the four Chipmunks stood around a large radio on the desk. Simon turned the dial with his hand. There was a burst of static, and then music began playing. I've locked in the frequency, Simon said proudly. The tall, thin chipmunk was always coming up with new inventions and ways to help the group. Suddenly, the music stopped and a long whistle sounded. Then a DJ's voice came over the air. You know what that sound means: The lucky caller wins dinner at your favorite restaurant! That was the announcement the Chipmunks had been waiting for. Alvin quickly karate-chopped the phone he was standing next to. The receiver flew high into the air. In one swift move, Britttany caught it while Theodore began dialing. Inputting code now! Theodore said. On the other end of the line, the phone began to ring. Then the DJ picked up. No luck. They weren't the right caller. They dialed again. Sorry, the DJ said this time. We already have a winner. The Chipmunks were upset. It wasn't fair. They had done everything right! That meal was supposed to be theirs! Letting out an angry growl, Brittany threw the receiver down. But the chipmunk was stronger than she looked. The phone hit the table hard and then bounced back up---smacking Theodore right in the head. Oh! Theodore cried. He stumbled backward and hit a jar of loose change. As the rest of his friends watched, he and the jar tumbled off the desk. SMASH! Quickly, the three Chipmunks jumped down off the desk. They had to make sure Theodore was all right. They found him buried under a pile of change. He pulled himself out annd shook his head. Easy, Simon said. You took a nasty knock to the cranium. Alvin leaned closer. What's your name? he asked. He needed to make sure that Theodore wasn't badly hurt. Theodore, he answered. What's your rank? Alvin asked. Theodore, he answered again. Alvin asked one more thing. What's your secret, hidden shame? Theodore! he said, a bit angrily. He was tired of all the questions. Satisfied that his brother was fine, Alvin turned back to the others. We've got tracks to cover, he said, nodding at the coins and the jar. Theodore, get rid of the evidence. Theodore nodded. A chipmunk's job was never done.